


An Unspoken Love

by krunchy_roll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a real flirt, Alex never speaks, Angst, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not much tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thomas Jefferson, alex is deaf, i don’t know sign language, they still fight somehow??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy_roll/pseuds/krunchy_roll
Summary: It’s funny how people can take the biggest things in their life for granted. For example, the sense of sound. One day you can hear everything, the busy streets, the harsh wind, the ocean waves. Then the next you can’t, you can see, smell, taste, and feel everything around you, but something is missing.That’s what happened to one Alexander Hamilton, he lost his sense of sound.Okay this idea just popped in my head one day. I don’t know ASL or or know anyone who does know.





	An Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn’t to crappy. You can say I am “inexperienced” in this. I don’t know ASL (but i would love to learn) and I don’t know anyone who does know it.

It’s funny how people can take the biggest things in their life for granted. For example, the sense of sound. One day you can hear everything, the busy streets, the harsh wind, the ocean waves. Then the next you can’t, you can see, smell, taste, and feel everything around you, but something is missing. 

That’s what happened to one Alexander Hamilton, he lost his sense of sound, but even before that he thought he had already lost a lot.

Alexander Hamilton was born and raised on a Carribean Island with his mother and father. James Hamilton and Rachel Faucette first started out a happy couple, but then their relationship started to plunge once a drinking problem arose. When fights began between the broken lovers, James Hamilton would often take it out on Alex behind Rachel’s back. He didn’t think it would get any worse, until everyone and everything started to leave and fade away.

His father was the first to leave. James Hamilton had left Alex at 10 years old. Alexander never really considered him a father, yet he did help Alexander and his mother financially by just a bit, but a little still goes a long way. Then he was gone, leaving a  ten year old boy and his mother to care for themselves. It wasn’t as bad at first, though Alex was a young boy he still managed to care for himself and his mother. Then they got sick.

Alexander and Rachel both got sick with a terrible illness, and with them having very little money to pay for medical expenses, the chances of living were slim. Day after day the two were sentenced to a bed, surviving on hopes and prayers. Then one day their hopes became true and they got better. At least one of theirs was. The day that Alexander got better was the day that his mother died. He was still in bed when it happened, he unknowingly watched his own mother die right  in front of his eyes. She was gone, and nothing could change that.

It seemed like everything had left him. His father, his mother, now he was alone.

Alexander was relocated at his cousin’s house, whose name was Peter. He thought this was the time no one left, but he was wrong. Eventually like all the rest, Alex’s cousin went to join his Mother in a new world. At this point Alexander was tired of crying and being kicked around. He decided to stand tall for once and move forward. Alex decided to take a hobby in reading and writing, and between that, working various jobs to live.

When Alexander turned 17, during a hurricane,  he lost once more.

Silence. That was the world for Alexander Hamilton now. Silent. That’s what happened to him during the hurricane, his world had lost it's sound. The final thing that he had lost in the end was one of his senses. It’s the last thing he expected to lose, as was everything he lost on the way.

 

Permanently silent, nothing could change that.

 

He survived at a cost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a set up for the rest of the story. The other chapters will (probably) have more. I will try to update next week, I might post a chapter sooner or later though, depends on my schedule. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!


End file.
